


Disemboweling Pumpkins

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jack-o'-lanterns, M/M, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Pumpkin guts are the grossest texture ever.Day 10 Autumn OTP Challenge: Pumpkin Carving





	Disemboweling Pumpkins

Pumpkin guts were the grossest, slimiest, and stringiest thing. It was just so unpleasant to touch them. Ed was going to scrub his hands thoroughly after this. Honestly, he would rather have had stuck his hands into a vat of chocolate pudding. (Even if that sounded horrific as well.) Lucius, the devil, was laughing at his communication of disgust. Whether it be verbal complaints or simply facial expressions. The only thing Edward could picture as a worse and more disgusting experience would be eating a whole onion. Lucius thought that was funny too. Damn the man. 

Edward threw a disgusting squishy slimy and stringy wet lump of pumpkin innards at Lucius. 

It squelched when it hit his face. Edward shuddered. That was disgusting.

Lucius was staring at him, mouth hanging open in horror and awe. The pumpkin had fallen off almost immediately but left a wet streak on his cheek. He raised a hand.

Oh no. 

Impact. 

It was even more disgusting than he’d thought. It was  _ horrid _ . 

“Ewch!”

“You did it first!” Lucius cackled, laugh ringing out loudly.

“You were being jerky!” Ed shrieked, frantically wiping the gross from his face. It wasn’t _ that  _ funny. 

“No, I was laughing at your cute face!” Lucius booped him on the nose with his pumpkin disemboweling hand. 

“You aren’t- this is gross! Ucgh!” 

Sadly Lucius’ laugh was contagious. He couldn’t stay too mad at him. It was a little funny. But mostly vile and disgusting. 

**Author's Note:**

> It is gross and fun at the same time. Like slime.


End file.
